Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, voice/video communications, instant messaging, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information for users. Such systems enable users to engage in communication sessions to exchange different types of communication media, such as voice data, video data, content sharing, and combinations thereof. Furthermore, collaboration systems that enable users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication (UC) systems.
While UC systems provide for increased flexibility in communications, they also present a number of implementation challenges. For instance, typical data encoding techniques used for wireless transmission of data are static and are not designed to account for the dynamic nature of UC data. Further, UC is typically implemented via software that can be loaded on mobile devices, e.g., tablets, smartphones, laptops, and so forth. Thus, techniques for managing UC communication traffic typically have to be fluid and dynamic to accommodate changing connection scenarios.